a Nalu story- Lucy x Natsu
by Poptart123
Summary: A Story about a weird day in magnolia for Natsu and Lucy. Lucy x Natsu (I changed the summary, sorry I'm not good at these)
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a one shot Nalu story I decided to make please be honest in your comments I accept good and bad so Onegai! leave any suggestions and if its good enough i'll continue it ok, Cya!**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I never even gave any thought on how much things have changed... I mean... the once annoying pink haired pyromaniac that I had met that one day by the harbor doesn't even compare to the guy i see in front of me right now...he's now my nakama ... and... a-and.. also he's always there for me... whenever i look back to those moments I can't help but let out a smile.

As i'm reminiscing i feel as if i'm being stared at i quickly turn around to find Natsu staring at me from across the guild the hall which was making me uncomfortable i mean he's just staring...its unsettling OK he's been staring too long! _"O-oy what exactly are you staring at Natsu!" _I yelled at him but all he did was give off a confused sort of expression. Which somehow have annoyed Erza because at that moment I saw Natsu recieve a full blown left hook from Erza which sent him flying. I sighed and decided to ignore that and go home.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

_"I-itai, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" _I yelled at Erza after she attacked me for no reason, man she really is a monster. great now theres a lump on my head I try to ignore the pain as I got back up on my feet i noticed Lucy had left. Where'd she go? well I did'nt have time to ponder over that 'cause Erza looked like she was gonna kill me. She began going on about staring at Lucy and something 'bout boundaries and blah blah blah. I just left when I could and headed for my usual hangout.. Lucy's place, when i had arrived i didn't see her so I jumped on her bed...Lucy's bed is really comfy...

**Lucy P.O.V.**

_"I'm glad that you reminded to buy more ink Plue, I wouldn't be able to finish my novel if it wasn't for you"_ I walked up to my apartment and unlocked the door the first thing I did was take a long bath after i had finished i had put on a lavender robe and plopped down on my bed I had already closed Plue's gate when I got home so I was alone... I then started to feel my eyes getting drowsy I decide to go to sleep.

_**Hours later**_

I was woken by the sunlight creeping through my curtains I feel like something was wrapped around me I open my eyes and turn to see Natsu of all people laying in my bed with his arms wrapped around me. I didn'tknow what to do then i felt stares I looked up to see Erza, Grey, and Wendy looking at me and smirking. My face then turns to a bright scarlet I trying to wiggle myself out but to only be pulled in tighter with everyone just watching and giggling.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

Warm... what was this warmth... I sleeply open my eyes to see Lucy with her face bright red, Did she have a fever or something? then I realized i was hugging her wait... theres others here too I then see Erza,Grey and Wendy with creepy smiles after a minute of processing the situation i quickly released Lucy but its seemed we both jumped in unison i felt my face become warmer .. I-i was blushing!

I then try to explain to the others what had happened I Iooked at Lucy for some back up but she seemed out of it. _"NATSUUUUU!" _ Erza bellowed she was even scarier than usual then something completely out of the blue happened there was a flash of light and suddenly...

**Cliff hanger XD well thats my one shot but I might change my mind and continue it Oh, well who knows.**

**Happy: HEY! how come I wasn't in this one i'm an important character! **

**Me: This is a NaLu story not a happy story plus I didn't have time to put you in so-**

**Grey: how come I had nothing to say the whole time!**

**Wendy: I-I agree with them I said nothing the entire time.**

**Mirajane(satan soul): SHUT UP!**

** Everyone: AYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEYYYYYY! i've decided to continue the story it just feels incomplete like that so here i go but first happy has somethin' to say!HAPPY!**

**Happy: AYE SIR! Riku does not own Fairy Tail or the characters if she did it would suck hehe**

**Me: WATCH IT CAT!**

**Happy: make m-**

**Me:-smashes with mallet-Okay lets get back to the story kay! (^_^)**

**Natsu: scary... **

_**Recap**_

_Natsu and Lucy had both woken to mischeivious smiles from Wendy, Erza, and Grey which had Natsu confused and Lucy's face as red a Erza's hair, but not soon after Erza became furious at the situation but to only be interupted by a flash of light..._

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I wanted to crawl under a rock but I had just ended up in a shellshocked manner which left me unable to speak let alone defend myself. I had watched as Erza was about to beat the crap out of Natsu physically and mentally, but i saw everyone freeze the moment a flash of light had begun to engulf the whole room. At first I could faintly see a slight figure or was it a shadow? I then saw each of my nakama fall to the ground and then... the room is spinning...c-can't stay awake my body feels heavy like i'm being pulled down...I...

_**time skip**_

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I feel sleepy but didn't I just wake up? huh? this smell what is it? I don't like it... wheres lucy? shes not here wait...everyone, whats going on Erza, Wendy, Grey,Lucy! no words are coming out...Lucy's scent its not here where am I? I need to find lucy...I mean everyone...wait I smell vanilla, what? its LUCY! I run towards Lucy's unconscious body across a dark but slightly lit room I still feel groggy and my feet feel like lead...I manage to reach her shes okay...it seems to be only me and her I look around, the room is empty no windows, doors or openings..is this some sort of prison?the room walls seems to be covered in the unpleasant smell from when I first got up. I turn my attention back to Lucy shes shivering in her sleep.

is it cold in here? well i'm always heated so I can't really tell. I wrap my arms around her to warm her up...I can't help but breathe in lucy's scent... vanilla.

**Wendy P.O.V.**

I woke up to see Erza-san and Grey-san past out on Lucy-san's bedroom floor I stood up and ran over to Erza-san first checking for any injuries, there were none except for a medium sized lump from hitting the ground which took only a few seconds to heal _"Erza-san please wake up" _I pleaded, trying my best not to anger her in her sleep. I recieved no response and went over to check on Grey-san I got down on my knees beside him ,he seemed okay i'm suprised theres no lump, actually its not that suprising he's as hard headed as Natsu-san..wait, huh? wheres Natsu-san and Lucy-san they're gone! Baka! how did I let myself forget something like that! I swung my arms in front of me trying to get up _"Oops " _I mumbled

_"Grey-san are you ok?"_I asked worriedly_ "N-no i'm not you just hit me in my face" _he uttered as he rose up slowly._"huh? wheres Natsu and Lucy? they leave or something?"_ He asked _"Actually I don't know where they are and they're scent is gone" "What! they're gone since when!?" _both me and Grey-san jumped as we heard the loud voice from behind. It seems Erza-san had woken up and when I looked at Grey-san he seemed to be even more terrified when he saw the look Erza-san had on her face. All I could see was Gray-san's reaction but I knew it was scary.

**WELL THATS IT! I didn't have a lot of time so this is all I could do, and I know that it hasn't told what the light was... not yet anyway but at leaast you know what happen next right!t i'll try to make the next one longer!**

**Happy: Lame I wanna know~**

**Natsu: Me too!**

**Me: in the next chapter guys...**

**Grey: I spoke like one sentence in this not fair.**

**Erza: I also agree that this is not fair i need more speaking parts.**

**Me: I don't care so be quiet.**

**Grey: Ne, how come Wendy has a P.O.V. and not m-**

**Me:-Evil glare- I SAID BE QUIET! **

**Happy: scary! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I'm gonna make this chapter short and move on to another one which will probably take some time. Sorry for the months of waiting i kinda broke my computer screen... and had to wait to for a new latop (^_^;)... Anyway,This chapter is going to be short but the next one is gonna be longer a possibly the ending if i don't have anymore ideas...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy, and make sure leave reviews both good and bad.**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I heard a voice calling out to me as I layed motionless with my body numb, the voice became louder and louder I soon recognized the distant voice it was Natsu calling out to me . I open my eyes slowly _"Natsu?" _I ask unsure if I heard right, but before I could say anything else Natsu grabbed me hugging me tightly I could barely breathe. He was shaking and I could tell he was trying not to cry from the look on his face when he let me go.I wasn't sure what had happened but the look on Natsu's face made me feel sympathy towards him and I found myself embracing him and whispering _"Everything is okay I'm here with you"_ even though I said that my face became bright crimson and I think I saw Natsu turn to a bright shade of red as well. A few minutes later Natsu explained what had happened but said that he did not know where we were or where the others went. I stood up to see what was around me, all I could see was a large dark room with no way out I walked along the walls to find that room was very unusally large. The air was slightly damp although it felt like that I could feel a breeze from one direction. I turned to Natsu to tell him about the breeze but as i turned around i realized that my clothes felt wierdly heavier...eh..Eh! I'm wearing Natsu's shirt! w-wait when did-

How did this get on me? Ahhh! oh no i'm blushing again great now i can't face him. How did I not notice he wasn't wearing a shirt?and he was hugging me?

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I'm glad that Lucy is okay, I was really worried for a while. Well she must be feeling better shes been mumbling to her self for a while. I wonder why she won't look at me, did I do something? her face is red too but its really cold in here isn't it ? Wierd... i put my shirt on her so that she wouldn't be cold... maybe shes afraid of the dark, but what does that have to do with her face? oh, maybe she has a fever? shes been looking at me and everytime i make eye contact she looks away... i wonder if shes okay. Well right now i should be trying to get us out of here, wherever 'here' is.

I think I should ask Lucy if she has any clues so far since shes been looking around. _"Hey Luce you found anything?!" _i ask running towards her and putting my arm around her shoulder as i stop _"Any clues so far?" _the only answer i got was a her yelling about personal space and blah blah blah . while she was rambling on about whatever I stumbled onto a hidden switch, which suddenly lit the room...t-this room its...Lucy's right... but it seems different somehow its bigger and sort of empty. and where are the doors? Lucy's bed is in here and so is her desk.

Huh?, my things are here too... but how did they get here? and more importantly how did i not notice there was furniture in here, it looked emtpy a minute ago... It seems like Luce is looking at a picture.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

This picture looks like me and Natsu but theres a child here too I dont recognize this kid either his hair is the same as Natsu's though pink and spiky and it looks like he has my eyes and...wait... With MY eyes this couldn't be.. N-No theres no way.. this couldn't be OUR kid... I-Its just a coincidence, yeah just a wierd coincidence that we both happen to be in the same photo with some random kid that i've never seen before...

**Yeah, well there you have it chapter 3,The rest of the story is going to kinda focus on natsu and lucy so **

**Farewell other characters of the show (T_T)/~ you won't be forgotten.. **

**Happy: Im not dead ...**

**Me: *throws bomb* ●*******

**Me: rest in peace... _(-_-)_**


End file.
